fearless_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchants/Civilian jobs
There are seven (7) civillian jobs in Fearless; Citizen, Chef, Doctor, Chauffeur, Security guard, Gun dealer, Black market dealer (BMD) Citizen This is the standard job in Fearless, its also the job that you can customise the most with the /job command (see commands page for further info Starting items Citizens do not start with anything special. Abillities Citizens can use every item that can be bought with one exception; weed pots (see black market dealer for further info). 'RP oppurtunities' This section is where the citizen job really shines. It can be customized to almost everything you can think of. Restrictions are in place however. These are some examples but as always, be creative. *Ice cream salesman *Fisherman *Fish salesman *Computer store (owner/manager/employee) *Tea store *Barber *Window cleaner *Guard (Either for the president or other company) 'Restrictions' Restrictions includes but are not limited to: Mass Muderer (encourages RDM) Chef The purpose of the chef is to supply food to everyone else on the server. This can be done in multiple ways, either with a big 5 star restaurante or a chef on the road that drives to its customers 'Starting items' The chef does not start with anything special 'Abillities' The chef has the abillity to produce anything from the Food section of the market. This is 'Fishing rod' Used to fish in the lakes. Base price is 2,000$ 'Chineese' Restores 50% hunger. Base price is 1,250$ 'Apple cider' Restores 40% hunger. Base price is 1,125$ 'Coffie' Restores 30% hunger. Base price is 1,100$ 'Tea' Restores 30% hunger. Base price is 1,100$ 'Watermelon' Restores 30% hunger. Base price is 1,050$ 'Milk' Restores 30% hunger. Base price is 1,050$ 'Can of lemonade' Restores 25% hunger. Base price is 1,000$ 'Can of cola' Restores 25% hunger. Base price is 1,000$ 'Scotch whisky' Restores 20% hunger. Base price is 750$ 'Water bottle' Restores 20% hunger, makes alcoholic effects go away. Base price is 450$ 'Burger' Restores 20% hunger. Base price is 450$ 'Carrot' Restores 20% hunger. Base price is 450$ 'Beans' Restores 20% hunger. Base price is 450$ 'Alcoholic beverage' Restores 30% hunger and gives you alcoholic effect. Base price is 450$ 'RP oppurtunities' As with everything else, be creative with what you want to do. These are only examples of what can be done *Restaurante *Cafe *Chef on the road (driving to wherever you are needed) *Store *Fast food employee/owner/manager *Food van 'Restrictions' Chefs can place contraband however this is against the server rules. Having contraband as a chef can lead to a blacklist or a ban. Chefs can not raid anyone. They are designed to do passiveRP, not to go around shooting people. Doctor The doctors in Fearless have the responsibillity of selling (or buying) medical goods to/from everyone else. 'Starting items' The doctors do not start with anything special 'Abillities' Doctors have the oppurtunity to manufacture anything from the Pharmaceutical market. This inclues 'Health kits' Restores 50 health, base price is 1,250$ 'Health vials' Restores health, base price is 1,000$ 'Nitrazepam' Makes you go to sleep instantly, do not abuse this or you can get banned. 'Base price is 500$ 'Steroids Restores 100 stamina, base price is 500$ 'Paracetamol' Removes effects when low on health. Base price is 1,500$ 'RP oppurtunities' The doctor have some variety in the RP they can do, these are some examples but as always, you are free to be creative. *Doctor at a hospital *Doctor for the government (this is rare but good RP if executed properly) *Owner/manager/employee of a pharmacy *Doctor on the road (driving to wherever you are needed. Restrictions Doctors can place contraband, however this is against the server rules and can lead to a blacklist or a ban. Doctors can not raid, they are designed to do passiveRP, not going around shooting people. Chauffeur The Chauffeurs in fearless is designed for driving people around where they are needed, but you are not restricted to beeing a taxi driver for everyone. 'Starting items' Chauffeurs do not start with anything special ''' wikiTaxi.jpg|Chauffeur with his cabbie WikiBus.jpg|A Chauffeur with his bus '''Abilities Chauffeurs can use any vehicle in the "Public transportation". This is the taxi and the bus. These can be used in different manners. Chauffeurs are also the only official job that can take payment for rides, doing so with any other job would be classed as a pirate taxi. 'Taxi' The taxi can be bought from the market and costs $1000. It has 4 seats making room for three other people and the chauffeur. The max speed the cab can reach is 55 mph. 'Bus ' The bus has the same length as the firetruck and has seats. You require 5 RP points to place it down, this is to prevent misuse of the vehicle. RP opportunities Armed with the vehicles described above in addition to certain civilian vehicles the chauffeur has a lot of RP opportunities on his hands. Some examples include: *Taxi driver for the public *Bus driver for the public *(If there is a fitting RP happening) Party bus driver *VIP Chauffeur 'Restrictions' The chauffeur can place down contraband, however since the chauffeur is designed with passiveRP in mind, this is not allowed. Placing contraband/other illegal items may get you blacklisted or banned. The chauffeur cant raid for the same reason as why they cant have contraband, they are designed for passiveRP, not going around shooting people. 'Black Market Dealer' The black market dealer (also known as BMD) has the responsibility of providing the citizens of Evocity with things that are not legal to sell otherwise. You must be careful not to be caught by the police. 'Starting items' The black market dealer does not start with anything special 'Abillities' The black market dealer can manufacture anything from the "Black market" section in the Market in addition to everyting in the "Ingredients" menu. 'BLACK MARKET' Blindfold Requires 5 RP Points to use, blocks vision to the victim. Base price is $4,500 Hostage Rope Used to tie someone up, disables all inventory use on the victim. $Base price is 2,500 Lockpicks Used to lockpick a door, either a physical door or a car door. Base price is $12,500 Crackers Used to crack a keypad, opening it for the time set by the owner. Base price is $10,000 2015-02-03_00001.jpg|Kevlar 2015-02-03_00002.jpg|Shroom 2015-02-03_00003.jpg|Injection needle 2015-02-03_00005.jpg|Amphetamine pill 2015-02-03_00006.jpg|Breach 2015-02-03_00007.jpg|Blindfold 2015-02-03_00008.jpg|Keypad Cracker 2015-02-03_00009.jpg|Lockpick 2015-02-03_00010.jpg|Seed 2015-02-03_00011.jpg|Pot 2015-02-03_00012.jpg|Hostage rope 2015-02-03_00013.jpg|Bullet casing 2015-02-03_00014.jpg|Fueled rag 2015-02-03_00015.jpg|Satchel of gunpowder Kevlar Used to reduce all damage by 50%. Base price is $7,500 Breaches Used to blow up a door or props if used by the government with a search warrant. Base price is $2,500 Amphetamine pills Gives a graphical effect, no in game benefits. Base price is $1,400 Heroin Gives a graphical effect, no in game benefits. Base price is $1,350 Cocaine Gives a graphical effect, lets you run 25% faster. Base price is $1,350 Injection needles Restores 15 health, can be used in faster intervals than health kits or health vials. Base price is $1,300 Shrooms Gives a graphical effect, no in game benefits. $1,200 Pots Used to pland weed seeds. Base price is $500 Seeds Used in conjunction with a pot to plant a weed plant for harvest. Base price is $125 'INGREDIENTS' = Fueled rags = Used in conjunction with alcohol to create molotovs. Base price is $5,000 Satchets of Black Powder ' N/A. Base price is 500$ Gun Dealer The gun dealers in Fearless have the responsibility of selling (or buying) ammunition and weapons to/from everyone else. 'Starting items The gun dealers do not start with anything special 'Abillities' Gun Dealers have the opportunity to manufacture anything from the weapons and ammo market. This inclues AWM Price for 5: 90,000 Scar-20s Price for 5: 70,000 Tranquilizer Snipers Price for 5: 65,000 Scar-Hs Price for 5: 47,500 HK G3A3s Price for 5: 42,500 Benelli M3s Price for 5: 40,000 M14 EBRs Price for 5: 35,000 G2 Contenders Price for 5: 35,00 AR-15s Price for 5: 30,000 Tommy Guns Price for 5: 27,500 AK-74s Price for 5: 27,500 HK G36Cs Price for 5: 17,500 IMI Galils Price for 5: 17,500 FN P90s Price for 5: 15,000 IMI Uzis Price for 5: 12,500 HK UMP45s Price for 5: 10,000 HK MP5s Price for 5: 7,500 IMI Desert Eagles Price for 5: 4,000 Manurhin MR96s Price for 5: 3,250 Sig Sauer P250s Price for 5: 2,000 FN Five-Sevens Price for 5: 1,500 Glock 17s Price for 5: 1,250 Knives Price for 5: 1,000 Baseball Bats: Price for 5: 1,000 Crowbars: Price for 5: 625 Flares Price for 5: 500 Tranquilizer Darts Price per shipment: 7,500 .388 Lapua Magnum Price per shipment: 4,000 7.62x51mm NATO Price per shipment: 3,000 5.56x45mm NATO Price per shipment: 2,000 .45 ACP Price per shipment: 1,500 12 Guage Price per shipment: 1,500 .44 Magnum Price per shipment: 1,250 FN 5.7x28mm Price per shipment: 750 9x19 Parabellum Price per shipment: 500 'RP oppurtunities' The gun dealers have some variety in the RP they can do, these are some examples but as always, you are free to be creative. *Gun dealer in a mobile shop *Gun dealer for the government (this is rare but good RP if executed properly) *Owner/manager/employee of a gun shop Restrictions Gun dealers can place contraband, however this is against the server rules and can lead to a blacklist or a ban. Gun dealers can not raid, they are designed to do passive RP, not going around shooting people. Category:CityRP Jobs